


Doctor Feelgood

by blakefancier



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, F/M, Medical Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-30
Updated: 2013-09-30
Packaged: 2017-12-28 00:50:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/985673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blakefancier/pseuds/blakefancier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stevie does what she needs to in order to survive, then she meets Howard Stark. Will he be too much for her?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doctor Feelgood

Stevie crossed her arms over her chest, huddled close to the other girls working the corner, and wished she were somewhere warm. Unfortunately, rent was due in a few days and even with the money Bucky sent her every month, it wasn't enough to cover it, not if she wanted to eat and have electricity, too. She shivered and pulled at the hem of her short skirt; what she wouldn’t give for a pair of jeans and sneakers right now.

There was a murmur of excitement around her and she looked up. She gasped in surprise when a limo pulled up to the curb and the window rolled down. A beautiful woman with crimson lips leaned out, pointed at Stevie and gestured her forward.

Stevie's stomach roiled with anxiety and she made her way to the curb, tottering on heels that were much too high. When she neared the vehicle, the door opened and she slid into the limo's warm interior. There was one other person in the limo: a dark-haired man with a mustache, who wore a very expensive looking suit. Stevie guessed he was the one looking for some companionship tonight.

"What's your name?" he asked, as the limo slid smoothly into traffic. 

She licked her lips and swallowed hard. "Stevie. What's yours?"

His gaze flicked over her like she was a puzzle he was trying to decode; it made her shiver. "Stark. You can call me Stark. And this is Carter."

"It's extra for a threesome." 

Carter laughed. "And what are your rates?"

"It depends on what you want." Steve looked from one to the other. They both could afford more than Stevie's usual rates, but she didn't want to go too high and have them boot her to the curb. "Three hundred for both of you." 

"What if I'm looking for something a bit more specialized?" Stark asked.

"I don't do rough stuff. No whips or floggers or stuff like that. You can tie me up, spank me, I'll even call you 'daddy', but that's an extra hundred." Stevie's heart knocked in her chest and she did her best to keep outwardly calm. 

"I don't want to beat you." Stark reached over and gently stroked her cheek. "I like playing doctor, that's all."

"What do you mean?" Stevie's voice shook and she wasn't sure whether she wanted to leave or stay.

"I want to lay you out on a table and examine your responses to physical stimuli." He continued to stroke her cheek and, god, it felt electric. "I'll only use my fingers and toys on you. There will be others in the room, and they may touch you, but that's all. Any time you want it to stop, all you have to say is 'red'." 

Stevie squirmed and pressed her lips together. 

"You'll be paid handsomely," Carter said. "Five thousand for your services and your silence." 

"Five—" Stevie gaped at them. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "What if I put a stop to it? What do I get paid then?"

Stark smiled and shared a look with Carter. "You're a smart one, aren't you? You'll get paid the full amount."

"How old are you?" Carter asked.

Stevie considered lying, but the shrewd look in Carter's eyes told her that was a bad idea. "I'm nineteen."

"Good." Carter lifted a briefcase onto her lap and opened it. "I just need you to sign a few documents."

"Documents?" Stevie's eyes widened in surprise.

"Don't worry, you're not signing away your freedom. They're standard non-disclosure agreements." Carter handed Stevie a pen. "I'll tell you where to sign and initial."

"You guys are weird."

Stark laughed. "Sweetheart, you don't know the half of it."

***** 

Stevie shivered and tightened the belt around the robe she's wearing. She looked into the room and felt a little sick. There was an exam table, like the kind you would find at a doctor's office, in the middle of the well-lit room, and there were people in suits and fancy dresses sitting around it. She was clean and shaved and this was the weirdest thing she'd ever done. But it was five thousand dollars.

"Are you ready?" Carter asked, and Stevie jumped. 

"Yeah, yeah, I'm ready." Her pulse was racing and she swallowed against the lump in her throat.

"It'll be all right, Stevie." Carter smiled at her reassuringly. "I'll escort you to the table, you'll drop your robe, climb on, and I'll strap you in. Remember, all you have to say is 'red'."

"I remember." Stevie took a deep breath and stood ramrod straight. "I'm ready." 

Carter put an arm around Stevie's shoulder "Let's go." 

Stevie ignored everyone in the room, focusing instead on the exam table. Still, when she dropped the robe, she couldn't help blushing: she knew she wasn't a beauty. She was short and underfed and she wasn't sure why someone who could afford to pay a hooker five thousand dollars would want her.

She climbed onto the table, shifting her body into the right position, then put her feet in the stirrups. Carter strapped her in, then patted her thigh.

"You'll be fine," Carter murmured softly, then moved out of Stevie's line of sight.

The room was hot and too quiet. Stevie closed her eyes, concentrated on her breathing, and slowly opened and closed her hands. It felt like hours before the door opened and Stark came into the room, wearing a white doctor's coat and wheeling in an instrument tray. 

Stark placed the tray where she wouldn't be able to see it, put on a pair of gloves, then spread the stirrups wide so he could stand between her legs, hands on her thighs. 

Stevie's face grew hot; she stared up at the ceiling. She felt like her skin was too small for her body and she wanted to cry. She wanted to squirm and hide and she wanted him to hurry up because the anticipation was killing her.

A moment later, Stark began to speak to the audience. His tone was clinical, dispassionate, as if he really were a doctor. He gave them her stats: height, weight, age. "Subject is underweight, possibly malnourished," he said. "Her skin is pale, which may be a symptom of anemia."

If Stevie hadn't been strapped in, she might have kicked him in the balls. Maybe that's why they had.

"I will now test for sensitivity." He stroked his thumb along her slit, gently brushing upward in short strokes until he reached her clit, which he circled before flicking.

She shuddered each time he touched her clit and tried not to react, but there was no denying that it was starting to feel pretty damn good, that it was starting to feel pretty damn great. Then he rubbed her clit gently and she gasped, squirming.

"Subject's skin is flushed and her nipples have hardened." He spread her pussy lips and her breath hitched in her throat. "I'm beginning to see signs of lubrication. Her labia has begun swell, as has her clitoris." 

He thumbed her clit roughly and she moaned, jerking against the restraints. 

"Her response to stimuli is excellent. This may be due to her profession." Stark continued to play with her clit, flicking and rubbing and teasing it. "Are you usually this quick to arousal, Stevie?"

It took her a moment to realize he was talking to her. She shook her head. "N-No. No, I—Oh, God!" He pushed two fingers inside of her and spread them; it felt so good and she didn't know why. 

"The subject has grown quite wet." He leaned over and said, "On a scale of one to ten, how aroused are you, Stevie?"

"Three," she said, viciously. 

Stark raised an eyebrow. "Obviously, the subject cannot be trusted to answer the question honestly." He fucked his fingers into her, making her cry out and arch her body. He watched her, eyes narrowed, and when she was close, so close to coming, he pulled out his fingers.

Stevie bit back a curse. Her whole body was sweaty and hot and thrumming for that extra push to send her over the edge. 

"Very good," he said. "But we're not quite done yet." He turned away from her, doing who knew what. Stevie knew she should be afraid, but she wasn't; she trusted that he'd keep his word about stopping. A few minutes later, he turned back, and held up a long, thick, bumpy looking vibrator that glistened with lube. He didn't shove it right into her, for which she was grateful. "I'll go slow. If you need me to stop, you know the word."

She nodded and took a deep breath.

He rubbed the head against her slit, his free hand stroking the inside of her thigh. He didn't push into her until she was relaxed, and he took his time.

It stretched her, uncomfortably so, but it didn't hurt. She could handle it. For five thousand dollars she could handle a lot of things. 

When it was seated inside of her, completely inside of her, Stark brushed her clit, making her moan. "How does it feel?" He didn't look so dispassionate now; his face was flushed and he was breathing fast.

"Big," she gasped. "Bigger than I ever had. I-It doesn’t hurt but it burns. It feels good." God help her, she wanted to clench around it until she came. "Please." 

He nodded. "I'm going to turn it on and I want you to come. Come as many times as you can. And when you can't anymore, I want you to say 'yellow.' Can you do that for me?"

"Yes." She nodded frantically. She was so damn close she'd promise him anything. He reached down and turned it on. Oh, shit! Stevie clenched around the toy, her body shaking, as an orgasm shot through her body. But didn’t, not with the vibrator buzzing inside of her. As soon as she started to come down, Stark moved the toy and another orgasm shook her. She cried out, tears coming to her eyes, her body aching with the pleasure of it. It felt wonderful and she wanted it to stop because she felt like it was breaking her apart and how was she going to be put back together again? She tried to say yellow, she did, but a third orgasm washed over her and she sobbed, thrashing around the table.

"Shh," Stark said, putting a hand on her stomach. "It's all right now."

Then the vibrator stopped, but she didn't. Her whole body shook and little shocks of pleasure kept moving through her.

"You did a very good job, Stevie." Stark gently stroked her hip. He sounded as wrecked as she felt and she was glad. "I'm very pleased. My friends are going to examine you now. Unless you want to give your safeword."

"N-No." She closed her eyes, exhausted. She felt sensitive, almost too sensitive, but they were gentle with her. They stroked her everywhere except between her legs.

It was only when she was drifting off, when Stark said, "That's enough." He unstrapped her and lifted her off the exam table. When she protested, he shushed her. "Bath, then bed." 

Other than her mother, Stevie had ever had anyone bathe her before; it was strangely intimate, but not too terrible. Then he tucked her into bed and she fell asleep. 

***** 

Stevie woke to a room that was too bright. She groaned and tried to pull up the covers, but was stopped by someone she'd come to realize was a complete sadist. She glared at Stark, who just laughed at her. 

"Finally. I thought you were going to sleep the day away." Stark brushed the hair from her face. That's when she noticed that he was fully dressed. "I have your payment."

She sat up quickly, ignoring the deep ache of her muscles. "Cash, right?"

"Of course." He handed her an envelope. "Go on, count it."

She did. "There's ten thousand here." 

"I told you, you pleased me." He smiled at her stunned expression and set a card on the pile of money. "I want to see you again. Give Carter a call in a few days and she'll set up another meeting." 

Ten thousand dollars. Jesus. 

"I have the room until noon. So enjoy yourself; order breakfast."

"Okay," she said softly. They stared at each other awkwardly. "Bye."

"Right." He got to his feet and grabbed a briefcase off the floor. 

Stevie watched him until he left. She flopped back against bed and laughed until her stomach hurt. Then she ordered a big breakfast and ate until she felt sick.


End file.
